Silent Elf
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! Rinamarth is Lord Elronds' youngest daughter. She has no voice, and no cure has been found. But can a certain someone change all that? Sequel up soon
1. First Meetings

This is my second fan-fic. I had it on another site originally, and one of my reviews from Unádith recommended that I put it on here. It's a bit AU as Arwen has a sister, but hey, it's different! Oh, and I did not steal the idea from the Little Mermaid! A lot of people on the other site said I did. Now I'll stop gassing. Here's Silent Elf. Enjoy! Gilraen3. Silent Elf 

Chapter 1, Meetings.

  The sun shone brightly as Rinamarth, youngest daughter of Lord Elrond awoke. It streamed through her windows, and leaves fluttered gently down around her. She rose, got dressed, and went to see her father. 

"Ah Rinamarth, how are you on this fine morning?" Elrond asked as his daughter entered his study. Rinamarth just nodded. She sat down opposite her father and looked at him. 

"No sorry, no cure has been found yet," he said sadly. Rinamarth didn't do anything. They were looking for a cure for her. When she was younger, a witch had put a spell on her and stolen her voice, because Elrond was her enemy. That was over 500 years ago. The witch had never been found, but it was thought she would be dead by now anyway. Every morning, Rinamarth would go to her father and look at him, asking with her eyes. And every morning, she received the same answer. 

"No, not yet." 

She hated not being able to speak; it made her feel insecure and lonely. Her sister and brothers were a constant support to her, but she was still sad. She got to her feet, and left. Her father watched as she sadly left his study. He loved all his children dearly, and hated to see Rinamarth so sad. He was determined that one day, a cure would be found.

  Rinamarth walked in the gardens of Rivendell, admiring the plants, and listening to the birds happily singing. She used to be a beautiful singer. She smiled as she remembered the times when she would sing for her family. She missed that. She would mime along to the music sometimes, but it was never the same. Her family missed her singing too; it had always brought cheer and happiness to their hearts. Since she had lost her voice, a happiness had left Rivendell. Hardly anyone sang any more. She had always been the one to do all the singing, and everyone else would follow. Now they had no voice to follow. Her sister Arwen was a beautiful singer too, but she didn't like to sing without Rinamarth by her side. She always followed her sister. She still followed her, but not in that way.

  Rinamarth came to the river, and sat down on the bank. She liked to listen to the water bubbling along, and every now and then, a bird would come down, have a drink and maybe a little splash around. It made her happy. She couldn't even laugh. Well she could, but it was silent. Whenever she cried, they were silent tears that fell. She couldn't join in with her friends' conversations. If she wanted to make a point, she would have to tap someone's shoulder to make him or her notice her, then she'd mouth whatever she wanted to say. Or she'd write it down. She nearly always carried some paper and a pen round in case she needed it. This had improved her handwriting, and she could write fast and yet still neatly. She probably had the neatest handwriting in Rivendell. 

Anyway, she was sitting quietly, listening to the water when trumpets sounded from the House. This announced that guests had arrived. She then remembered that a company from Mirkwood was staying for a while. She silently sighed, got to her feet, and ran quickly back. 

  As she rounded the final corner, she saw a load of white stallions come galloping in, and her father walked down the stairs, closely followed by Arwen. She ran to her sister's side, and they stood a little way behind their father. Their mother waited at the top of the stairs. Elrond welcomed the guests warmly. 

"Lord Thranduil, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you Lord Elrond, for letting us stay. Here, let me introduce my son. You have not met before I believe. This is Legolas Greenleaf." A tall, golden-haired, blue-eyed Elf stepped out from behind Thranduil. He bowed to Elrond, and Elrond bowed in return. "My Lord," Legolas said, standing up straight again. For a fleeting moment, his eyes met with Rinamarths' and she got drawn into them. They were so crystal clear, such a pure blue. She too, had blue eyes, but they were not as beautiful as his. She could feel her cheeks turning red. 

"This is my eldest daughter, Arwen" Elrond continued. She stepped forward and bowed. Thranduil bowed and kissed her hand. "We have met before dear Lady," he said. She smiled and nodded. Legolas also bowed and kissed her hand. "My Lady," he said, smiling at her. 

"And this is my youngest, Rinamarth." 

Rinamarth stepped forward and bowed. Thranduil bowed and kissed her hand. 

"It is a pleasure to see you again my Lady." She nodded. 

Legolas stepped forward, bowed, and kissed her hand. "My Lady," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back. Elrond and Thranduil glanced at each other. Legolas knew about Rinamarths' inability to speak. He thought she was so fair, and that it was unfair that she could no longer speak or laugh. They all headed inside. Celebrían greeted them at the top. 

"Welcome to Rivendell, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." They all went inside. 

  That night, there was a feast, followed by a dance, as is the Elvish custom. Rinamarth sat in between Arwen and her mother, and Legolas sat next to his father. For a while, each just sat there, not wanting to dance. Elrond looked over to his daughter. She wasn't smiling; she never enjoyed these dances. He frowned. He looked at Thranduil who was sitting next to him. He was also looking at Rinamarth. 

"What's the matter with her?" he asked. 

"Since she lost her voice, she has lost all joy in music, dancing, singing. She can't ask anyone to dance, and people are too shy to ask her because she is the Princess. It's awful for her, poor child," Elrond replied. 

"I'll ask Legolas if he'll dance with her."

"Good idea." Thranduil turned to his son. He was talking to his friend Veborion who was next to him. 

"Legolas." He turned back round. 

"Yes adar? (father)"

"Will you ask Rinamarth for a dance?" Legolas looked over to where she was seated. She was looking at the floor, not watching the dancers, or listening to the music. She looked lonely and upset. He had a desperate desire to make her happy and to smile again, like she had smiled at him earlier that very same day. But he didn't want to offend her in any way. 

"Er, adar, I'm not sure."

"Oh go on, she needs cheering up, you can see that. You have both just been sitting down all evening, doing nothing. Go on, the next dance is about to begin." Legolas took a deep breath, got to his feet, and walked over to her. As he approached, Rinamarth looked up. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. A smile crossed her face. She nodded, and took his hand. They went onto the dance floor, and danced. They twirled and spun, let go of each other's hand, then took hold of them again. They would sway gently on the spot, and then the pace would quicken again, so they would turn a bit quicker. Everyone watched them in awe. They were such graceful dancers, so perfect together. The music ended, and everyone clapped. It was only then; they realised that they were the only ones left on the dance floor. Everyone had cleared it for them. Each felt their cheeks burn. Rinamarth bowed to him, and he kissed her hand. They went back to their seats. As she sat down, Arwen and her mother both started talking at the same time. 

"Wow, you two were fantastic out there!" Arwen said, her eyes glittering.

"You were wonderful," added her mother. Rinamarth smiled. He was such a graceful dancer. She had never danced with anyone so beautifully before. 

As he took his seat, Thranduil clapped him on the back. 

"See, that wasn't too hard was it? You were both brilliant out there!"

"Thanks father. She's amazing. At dancing!" he added hastily. He looked at her. She was looking at him. She smiled, and blushed. He smiled back, but could feel his cheeks reddening again. He looked away, and talked with Veborion again, who was also congratulating him on his performance. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about her. It didn't matter she couldn't speak, she was so beautiful, it made up for it. Her eyes were so clear, so sparkling. Her face was as fair as an angels'. She had a heart-warming smile that touched his heart. And her dancing was incredible. The girls at home were good, but she beat them by miles. He felt as if he could dance with her forever. 

  The evening passed by, but neither of them danced again. Thranduil and Elrond noticed this. Elrond went to talk to his daughter. He took her aside. 

"How are you?" he asked. She smiled, and waved her hand as if to say "Ok." 

"Good. Do you like Legolas?" She nodded. 

"He's very nice," she mouthed. Elrond smiled. 

"Why don't you dance again?" he asked. She shook her head. He nodded. 

"Fair enough and they went back to their seats. 

  Veborion went dancing with an Elf-maiden, and Thranduil grabbed the opportunity to talk to his son. 

"Why don't you dance with Rinamarth again?" he asked. 

"No, once is enough."

"Well, go for a walk together. Get to know each other a bit better. Go on," he urged him. Legolas looked at her. She caught him looking and smiled. The same thought crossed her mind. 

//I want to know him better.// 

She got to her feet, and walked over. She held out her hand. Legolas smiled, and took it. She led him outside. 

  She decided to take him down to the river, away from all the noise of the dance. They walked in silence for a while, then sat on the banks of the river. Legolas looked at her. Her face was sad. She wanted so desperately to talk to him, not just be silent all the time, but she couldn't She looked back at him. His eyes were full of care for her, but also sorrow. His face was so fair, so gentle. She could see that he cared deeply for her, and didn't want her to be hurt like this. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He loved her smile. It was so warm, so friendly. He wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't know what to say. She got out her piece of paper and pen, and wrote;

"Are you enjoying it?"

He smiled. 

"Yes thank you, are you?" She nodded. 

"Thank you for dancing with me," she wrote next. 

"No problem," he replied. She smiled. 

"Do you mind me writing it all down?" she asked. 

"Of course I don't. If it makes it easier, I'll write too." She laughed, silently of course. Legolas tried to imagine what her laugh would sound like. Full of joy, happiness. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight, her smile lit up her whole face. Her long dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders. 

//She's so perfect. Her voice must be beautiful.// 

"I wish I could talk to you properly."

She wrote slowly and sadly. Her face was looking at the ground; her hand firmly gripping the pen. She could feel tears coming, but she was determined that they would not fall in front of him. He lifted her chin up and looked at her in the eyes. 

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly. He could see the tears coming, but knew she wouldn't want them to fall. He stroked her cheek. She was startled at his touch, but didn't show it. His skin was so soft, gently stroking her cheek. She felt something deep inside, a feeling that she had never felt before. 

//It cannot be?// she thought. //Love? Not this soon, surely. But then again, it is said that Elven love is true and instant.//

She looked deep into his eyes. He was really handsome. And he obviously liked her, and didn't mind that she couldn't talk. He was lovely. He smiled at her. She smiled back. A single tear rolled down her cheek, shining silver in the moonlight. He wiped it away. 

"Don't cry," he whispered. She nodded, and wrote;

"Thank you. You're being really kind and friendly."  

She showed him, and he smiled. 

"Are we definitely friends then?" She nodded.

"If you want to be." she added. 

"I do want to be," he replied, and kissed her, ever so softly on her cheek. She gave one back, and took his hand. She tilted her head towards the House. 

"S'pose so," Legolas said reluctantly. They got to their feet, brushed the grass off of their clothes, and walked back, hand in hand. 

  As she sat back down with her sister and mother, Rinamarth thought to herself;

//The next few days are going to be great.//

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, but be careful with flames as they might burn my chickens! Thank you. ^_^


	2. Farewells

This is a really short chapter, sorry! I've put chapter 3 up too, which should make up for it! My computer decided to stop working, and it wouldn't even start! And ff.net is filtered at my school! Typical. I'll put chapter 4 up ASAP. Enjoy! ^_^

_Gilraen3_

muykiay- Glad you think its different. Hope you like these chapters.

Radiion-hobbitwarrior- Yeah, 10 chickens, they're well cool. Anyway, I think mute is the right word, but I'm not totally sure myself! 

crazyfanfictionfanactic- Glad you think its cute. 

CRB- Here you go! Thanks for your review.

Elerrina- I got your bd review. Thanks. Here's some more for you!

Angela Bethea- Its nice to have a reader who really gets into the story. I would have updated sooner, but my computer died!

Enjoy!

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 2, Farewells. 

  She was right. The time that Thranduil and Legolas stayed in Rivendell was enjoyed by all, but especially by Rinamarth. She loved having someone who she felt she could really communicate with. She and Legolas would go for long walks together in the gardens, and Legolas would tell her tales of Mirkwood, and what his life was like back home. She loved hearing about his home, it sounded wonderful. She hoped that one day, she would go there herself. 

  Legolas thoroughly enjoyed his time with Rinamarth. He got so used to her not speaking; he was almost surprised when others spoke to him. He would dearly love to hear her voice, he had heard about her singing and how marvellous it was. By the end of his time in Rivendell, he didn't want to leave. The day before they were due to go, he went to his father.

"Adar, can Rinamarth and her family come and stay with us one day?" he asked hopefully. Thranduil looked at him. There was a certain gleam in his eye, a hopeful gleam. 

"If they can, then yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Rinamarth and I have become great friends, and I would dearly love for her to see our home. She's told me that it sounds wonderful, and really wants to visit."

"Really? Well they'll definitely have to come won't they." Legolas smiled gratefully at his father. 

"Thanks Adar." He ran out to find her.

"Rinamarth, my father says you can visit one day!" he said, running up to her. Her whole face lit up. 

"Really?" she mouthed. 

"Yes. We'll have to organise it soon." She smiled, and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you!" she mouthed. Legolas had become an excellent lip-reader by now.

  That night, there was another feast and dance. Rinamarth only danced with Legolas, and he only danced with her. Again, people marvelled at how great they were together. The thought running through everybody's minds was:

"They're going to fall in love!" But would they?

  The next morning, the company was ready to go. As he mounted his horse, Legolas searched round desperately for Rinamarth, but she was no where to be seen. 

"Adar, we can't go yet," he whispered. 

"Why not?"

"I haven't said bye to Rinamarth yet, and she isn't here."

"Quickly, go and find her." Legolas slipped back down, and ran to the river. He decided she might be in the place where they went on their first night during the dance. He crept quietly up, and sure enough, there she was. She was kneeling down, looking at something in her hands. Her head was bowed, and she looked sad. 

"Rinamarth," Legolas whispered. She jumped. 

"It's only me," he said, going over to her. She smiled, and closed her hands together. He knelt down beside her and put his arm round her shoulders. 

"You ok?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him. She opened her hands, and showed him what she was holding. It was a silver chain, with a small silver heart on it. In the centre, was a tiny crystal, that sparkled ever so brightly. She turned it over. On the back, were inscribed the words:

"A star shines upon the hour of our meeting." 

She placed it gently into his hands, and clasped them shut over it. He looked up at her. She was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes. "For me?" he asked. She nodded. 

"To remember me," she mouthed. 

"I'd never forget you anyway!"

She smiled, and just nodded, as if saying, "I know." She stood up, and pulled him up. She led him back to the waiting company. Just before they came within sight of them, he stopped. 

"Wait," he said, and he put the chain on. It lay against his chest, and dazzled in the sunlight, but not so much it blinded people. They carried on walking, and Legolas remounted his horse. Rinamarth went and stood next to her father. 

"Well, thank you very much Lord Elrond, it has indeed, been a wonderful time that we have spent here, right Legolas?"

"Yes Adar. Thank you Lord Elrond." Elrond bowed. 

"It has been our pleasure. Have a safe journey, and ride swiftly." He placed his hand over his heart, and sent them his blessing by outstretching his hand. Thranduil and Legolas did the same. As they turned to leave, Legolas gave Rinamarth one final look. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and her eyes were glittering. He bowed his head to her, and she smiled. She bowed to him, and he rode out after his father. She watched him gallop out under the arch, admiring the way he rode his stallion. Then, she followed her family inside. She had no idea how long it would be till she saw him again. This saddened her, but she was happy, because she had made a very valuable friend in the Prince.

  As he rode along behind his father, Legolas felt the heart against his chest. He smiled to himself as he remembered the fun times he had had in Rivendell. He was going to miss her dearly, but was determined to see her again, some day.

Told you it was short! Please review, and now read chappie 3! ^_^


	3. A Cure?

Here you go, just like I promised! A note on the cure…I know it is very original. I just thought, as this is a bit of a love story, surely it should be something a bit…traditional, is that the word? Bit soppy I suppose, but that's just me! ^_^

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 3, A Cure?

  The years passed. Rinamarth grew into an even more beautiful Elf-maiden, and Legolas grew more handsome and stronger. Rinamarth still didn't find a cure. For a while after Legolas left, she would sit by the river, crying softly, missing him. But soon, she went back to her normal self, thinking that she would see him again one day, but that she might be in for a long wait. 

  One day, she entered her father's study, as she did every morning, and found him pouring over a very old-looking book. He looked at her. She noticed a glimmer in his eyes, a happy glimmer. She sat down, and looked at him. 

"Rinamarth, I think I may have found it." She jumped straight back up, and went to her father's side. She looked at the book. The pages were old, very old. There were yellow with age, and rough at the edges. The title at the top of the page he was reading was:

Cure for a Lost Voice.

All you need to cure a lost voice are three ingredients. 

1) The person with no voice. 

2) A meleth (love) potion. 

3) Their true love.

The person with no voice must receive a kiss from their one true love after drinking the meleth potion. It could take from one hour to one week for the voice to return. The person with no voice will suffer a sore throat for quite a while. But it will be worth it. When their voice returns, it will be as it once was, maybe purer.

Meleth Potion Ingredients.

1) Glass of water from a pure Elven spring.

2) 10g of crushed _athelas._

3) 10g of crushed lissuin (Ever-sweet flower).

4) Four petals of an alfirin (Immortal flower) cut by a full moon.

Rinamarth looked excitedly at her father. 

"We just need to find your one true love," he said. She hugged him round his neck. Tears of joy fell from her eyes. Elrond held his daughter. He was so happy when he had found that cure. He had been looking through the library, as he always did, and found this book hidden at the very back of the last shelf. He had pulled it out, and flicked through it. He had come across this, and nearly jumped for joy. But who was her one true love? That was all they needed. 

  Over the next few months, Elrond collected all the needed ingredients, and made large stocks of it. Anyone could be her one true love, and so they would need plenty. Luckily, _athelas, lissuin, and alfirin grew in or on the outskirts of Rivendell. There was pure spring in every Elf land, so that was easy to collect. _

  One day, Elrond received a letter from King Thranduil, inviting him to go and stay. An idea suddenly clicked in his mind. Could the Prince Legolas be her love? They had been exceedingly close when he had stayed in Rivendell. He wrote back, saying they would arrive in two months time. He said nothing of his idea about Rinamarth and Legolas; he would wait till they got there. He packed all the ingredients up.

  He told his daughter, and she was over the moon. The same thought flew through her mind. Could it be Legolas? The final company travelling to Mirkwood would be Elrond, Rinamarth, and Arwen. Celebrían, Elrohir, and Elladan would remain in Rivendell. They set out one fine, sunny morning. It would take them roughly a month to reach Mirkwood. It was going to be a long journey, but Rinamarth didn't care. She just wanted to see Legolas again.

****

  In Mirkwood, Legolas waited impatiently for them to arrive. He was so looking forward to seeing her again, and he hated waiting. He would go riding, hunting, he would practise his fighting to try and pass the time, but nothing seemed to help. Thranduil couldn't help but laugh at his impatient son. 

"Patience Legolas, they will soon be here!"

"But you know how I hate waiting!"

"But why are you so desperate to see them? Is it Rinamarth you really want to see again?"

Legolas had been pacing his fathers study, but he stopped abruptly when Thranduil asked him this. He wasn't sure really. He was looking forward to seeing Elrond and Arwen again, but in his heart, he knew it was Rinamarth he desperately wanted to see. He fingered the delicate chain around his neck that she had given him. He always wore it. It made him feel closer to her somehow. 

"I don't know." He carried on pacing. "It's been many days since they left Rivendell. Surely they should b here by n…" but he stopped when he heard trumpets sound from the courtyard. He ran onto his father's balcony. He saw a company ride through the gateway, bearing the banner of Rivendell.

"They're here!" he called, and ran out his fathers study. Thranduil followed. 

  As he approached the main door, he slowed down, and smoothed his clothes. His father caught him up. 

"Legolas, don't run like that again!" he wheezed. Legolas grinned. He suddenly felt a bit nervous about seeing them again. 

"Come on then," Thranduil urged him. He walked out, and Legolas slowly followed. 

  They stepped out into the bright sunlight. Legolas shielded his eyes using his hand. He saw a group of white stallions before him, all with cloaked riders. Right at the front, he could just see Elrond. Behind him were two smaller figures. He smiled, and walked down with his father. 

"Elrond, welcome!" said Thranduil warmly. They greeted each other like brothers. Legolas stood just behind his father. He bowed to Elrond, and Elrond bowed to him. 

"Here are my two daughters, Rinamarth and Arwen." He stepped aside, and out of the sunlight appeared two beautiful women. One was slightly taller than the other. She bowed to Thranduil and Legolas. "My Lords," she said gracefully. It was Arwen. The Evenstar glittered around her neck. Then the other came forward and also bowed. Legolas looked at Rinamarth. She smiled at him. He went to her, bowed and kissed her hand. "My Lady," he said, then did the same to Arwen. 

"Legolas, show them inside, and to their rooms," Thranduil told his son. 

"Follow me," said Legolas, and led Rinamarth and Arwen to their rooms. They were next to each other. He showed Arwen hers first, then Rinamarth. 

"I'll see you at the feast later," he said, and was about to shut the door as he left, but Rinamarth grabbed his arm. He looked back at her. She held out her arms, as if wanting a hug. He went back in, and they held each other. Rinamarth felt the chain around his neck. She smiled. All her good memories came flooding back. She stood back, and looked him up and down. He had certainly grown! He was taller, his eyes were even clearer if it was possible, he looked more muscular too.

  He looked at her. She was taller, even more slender, her hair was as fine as ever, and she was still as beautiful as when he had first met her. But unfortunately, they obviously hadn't found a cure for her. 

  After the feast, there was of course, a dance. Legolas and Rinamarth were straight out there. They had both improved, and so the Elves had an even more wonderful display then in Rivendell all those years ago. They danced more than once, more than twice. They danced all evening. 

  Once, when they were out, Elrond switched his daughters' wine for the potion he had concocted earlier. She would know it when she tasted it, he was sure of that. She would then have only one hour to get Legolas alone, and to get a kiss.

  At one time, Legolas had to dance with other Elf-maidens from his court, so Rinamarth had a rest. She sat down next to her father.

"Having fun dear?" he asked. She nodded, and took a sip of her drink. She glared at her father, who laughed. "Its worth a try. Have you told him yet?" She shook her head. 

"I think you should. Go for a walk together." She stood up. "Finish it," Elrond said sternly, handing her the glass. She downed it all in one go, making faces. She waited until Legolas was free, then walked swiftly over. 

"You don't want to dance again do you? I'm shattered," he sighed. She shook her head. She took his hand, and led him out of the hall. "Oh, a walk? Yes ok." He decided to take her down to the waterfall. He led her slowly down. When they came to it, she smiled. They sat down on the banks, and Rinamarth thought about how she was going to tell him. She decided to write it. She got her paper and pen, and wrote:

"They've found a cure."

Legolas looked at her. "Really? Brilliant! What is it?"

"I have to have a kiss from my one true love."

He was silent for a moment. He loved her dearly, but was she his one true love? Was he her one true love? He felt a gentle tap on his arm. He looked at her. 

"Sorry, just thinking." She smiled, and nodded, as if saying; "Ok then." 

"But we can't find my one true love."

She put the pen down, and looked at him.

"We'll find him, sooner or later," he said, stroking her cheek. She felt her heart drop down to her feet. Didn't he love her? She loved him. She picked up the pen again.

"Sooner rather then later I hope!"

Legolas laughed. She smiled again. She wanted to laugh, but couldn't. She knelt up in front of him. She looked at him right in the eye. She wanted to ask it, but she just couldn't She so desperately wanted to say:

"Do you love me?"

She didn't want to just mouth it at him, and to write it down would not be right. She looked at the floor. He lifted her chin up. As he gazed into her eyes, Legolas realised his true feelings for her. He loved her, and wanted to help. But was he her one true love? There was only one way to find out. He leaned forward, and kissed her, on the lips. 

  As he kissed her, Rinamarth felt a tingling go all through her body. She had kissed a lot of people, but had never had this feeling before. It was a wonderful feeling. It made her feel happy, exited. He pulled back and stroked her cheek. She smiled at him. She picked up her pen and paper, and wrote:

"We'll have to wait and see if it works. Thank you."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He had felt it too, that tingling feeling all through his body. 

"Come on, we'd better get back," he said, standing up and holding out his hand for her. She took it, and they walked back to the palace hand in hand. 

  The remainder of the evening passed with more dancing. Rinamarth didn't tell her father or sister that Legolas had kissed her. She wanted to see if it worked. That tingling feeling wasn't normal; she didn't get it every time she kissed somebody. She thought about it carefully. Could it be a sign that he was the one? Was he her one true love? The book said she might have to wait a week. She hoped she had patience enough for it.

Well, was that too original or not? Please review and tell me. I also like to have ideas for help with my story, so please feel free to submit any. ^_^  


	4. Returning

Here's what happened after the 'incident' by the river. Anyone who disagrees, please tell me. I appreciate all reviews and ideas. 

_Gilraen3._

Rdiion-hobbitwarrior- Of course you can use it, as long it isn't used for anything else apart from that! Promise? 

Azaelia- I do know about Elrohir and Elladan, don't worry! They're just not in the story yet. Have you ever heard of a thing called 'imagination'? It is a bit AU I know, as Arwen has a sister, but it's a story, ok? I don't need your pity, thanks all the same.

Chapter 4, Returning. 

  A few days passed, and Rinamarth didn't get her voice back. But she did have a sore throat. The book had said she might suffer a sore throat. She started feeling excited. One morning, she woke up, as usual, and gingerly felt her throat. It wasn't as sore as it had been yesterday, but still a little sore. She yawned, sighed, then stopped. When she had sighed, a sound had come out of her mouth. She decided to try and say something.

"Rinamarth." 

Her voice. Her voice was back! She jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran to find her father.

  He was in the hall, talking with Thranduil. She composed herself as she entered. She walked over, and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek. 

"Morning Rinamarth. Sleep well?" She nodded, and sat down next to him. She would wait till Thranduil had left. Legolas was no where to be seen. Soon, Thranduil left for his study. Elrond was about to go to his room, when Rinamarth out her hand on his arm. 

"What is it?" Elrond asked. She grinned. 

"I would just like to say thank you for finding that cure in that book. It worked!" Elronds face lit up at the sound of his daughters' voice. She laughed. 

"It's back Ada! I can talk again!" They had a huge hug, then Elrond asked;

"Who was it?" She grinned again. 

"Legolas?"

"Yes. Four nights ago, at the dance. Remember when we went for a walk? Well, I told him we had found a possible cure, and what it was. He was really happy for me, and gave me a kiss. On the lips. I felt a strange tingling sensation all through me, and I knew it meant something. I've got to find him and tell him. He's my one true love!" She got to her feet, and started to leave the hall, but Elrond called to her. 

"Let him find out for himself. Let him hear you singing."

"Good idea, thank you Ada!" and she ran out to the stables. She decided to go for a ride. She entered the stables, singing a song her mother had taught her long ago in her crystal clear, beautiful voice. Any that heard her, felt enchanted. Her voice was as pure as the clearest day, and brought happiness to all that listened. 

"Long ago, in times gone by,

When the world was young:

A ship came sailing from afar,

And with it good news was sung.

The Lord returns, he has come back,

After sailing many a day:

His hair is long, shining in the sun,

And his eyes are silver- grey.

He comes for The Lady,

Nimrodel the Fair:

She dwelt by the shining pool,

In Lórien the Fair.

He waited there for many a day,

But she went not to him:

A storm blew up, tossed his ship away,

And drove him far from home.

He cursed his faithless ship,

And from helm to sea they saw him leap:

The foam about him shone,

He swam through the water deep.

Afar they saw him, fair and strong,

Go riding like a swan:

But soon he had disappeared,

Amroth, the Lord, had gone."

  Legolas was walking along, and he passed the stables. He had a beautiful sound coming from within, singing a version of the Song of Nimrodel. It hypnotised him slightly, and he entered the stables. It was coming from down at the far end of the stables. He headed that way. He saw a fair maiden lead her horse out of a pen, and gently pat her. She had long dark hair, was tall, and he recognised her instantly. 

"Rinamarth?" he whispered. She stopped, and looked at him. She saw his silhouette against the sunlight from outside. She smiled, left her horse, and walked to him. The look on his face was of shock and happiness. She went right up to him, and kissed his cheek. 

"Diolla lle,(Thank you)" she whispered. He gazed at her, quite shell-shocked.

"Aistel, come!" she called to her horse. Her horse obediently came to her side, and she mounted her. 

"Coming?" she asked Legolas. He grinned. 

"Wait here," he replied, and got his horse, Jaiston. He mounted him, and they set off together.

  Elrond watched them from his balcony. He smiled to himself. His daughter was finally happy again. He had heard her singing, and had seen Legolas enter the stables. He had caught some of their conversation, and then watched them go riding together. He turned, and went back inside. 

  Legolas and Rinamarth galloped along for a while, racing each other. They finally came to a clearing that overlooked Mirkwood. Here they rested, and let the horses graze freely. Rinamarth leant back against Legolas, and he leant against a rock. He put his arm round her, and they just talked about everything. Legolas loved Rinamarths' voice. It was so pure, so gentle, and so incredibly perfect. He let her do most of the talking; he just liked to listen. The sound brought a smile to his lips. 

  Rinamarth was so happy to have her voice back, she couldn't stop talking! After a while, she turned round and looked at Legolas. 

"Do you mind me doing all the talking?"

"Of course I don't. I love your voice. It reminds me of fun times, sunny days, and happy thoughts. I could listen to you forever." She smiled, and stroked his cheek. 

"Really?"

"Yes, now keep talking." She smiled, settled back down in his lap, and carried on from where she had stopped. 

  Soon, they headed back to the palace. They raced each other all the way, and it ended up as a draw. They put Aistel and Jaiston away, then went inside. Legolas went to tell his father the good news, and Rinamarth went to find Arwen. She knocked on her door, and went in. Arwen looked up from the book she was reading. 

"Hello Rinamarth. You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Never better in fact!" Arwen jumped out of her chair. 

"You can talk!" she cried, and ran to her sisters' side. They had a hug, and started talking. 

"Mother and our brothers will be so happy!" Arwen said. 

"I know, I can't wait to see their faces!"

"So who was it then?"

"Legolas."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love him so much!"

"So it's definitely love then?" Rinamarth grinned cheekily. Arwen smiled. "Does Ada know?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, he was the first to find out, apart from me of course."

" What about Legolas? And Thranduil?"

"Well, Legolas is telling Thranduil now. He heard me singing in the stables as I prepared Aistel for a ride. We went out together."

"So I'm one of the last?"

"No, just not the first!" They laughed again. They talked a while longer, then went to find the others.

  They were all sitting in the hall at the long dining table. As they walked in, everyone stopped talking and looked up. They all smiled. Rinamarth saw Legolas, and could feel her cheeks getting hot. She sat next to her father, opposite Legolas. He smiled, and she smiled back. 

"So Rinamarth, I hear congratulations are in order!" said Thranduil, raising his glass to her. She smiled. 

"Thank you My Lord." Everyone else raised his or her glasses. 

"To Rinamarth, and her voice!" She laughed. Legolas felt slightly hypnotised again. Her laugh reminded him of a waterfall, running cool and merrily over the rocks. It was like silver to him, it warmed his heart. He was so happy for her. Nothing could spoil it. 

  The days she spent in Mirkwood, Rinamarth spent them with Legolas. They would go riding together, and he would show her everything he knew. They would have archery contests in the clearing, and Legolas would normally win, but then Rinamarth would argue that she was out of practice, and he would say she needed to practice more often then! They would just burst out laughing then, and try again. She did win a couple of times, would tease Legolas for losing to a girl. He would then tickle her, which she couldn't stand. They would end up on the floor, laughing and giggling. They had never enjoyed themselves so much. They were very much in love. When the day came for Rinamarth to leave, she wasn't happy. She and Legolas had a private farewell under the Great Flet, which was in the Old Oak. They had one final kiss, then she had to go. 

  As she mounted Aistel, she felt tears come into her eyes, but she wiped them away. She looked down at Legolas. He was stood next to his father who was saying farewell to Elrond. She didn't hear anything that was said, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Elrond jolted her away from her thoughts. 

"Ready Rinamarth?"

"Uh, what?"

"Are you ready?"

"Er, yes, I think so. Yes, let's go." As she left under the gateway, she gave Legolas one final look. He had his hand over his heart, and he sent her his blessing. She returned it, smiled, and followed her father. 

To all who have read the book, you recognised the song? It is a very poor re-written version, but I didn't want to use the original. I tried my best with it! Please review and say what you thought. ^_^


	5. Runaways

This is a really short chapter, sorry. Some of you might think this is going a bit too far now, but please read, and review to tell me what you think. Thanks. 

_Gilraen3._

muykiay- Here's the next chapter. I wasn't sure about giving her voice back to her, but I decided it was for the best.

Shadow Fox2- New reviewer! Cool. Glad you like it. You like her having her voice back too? It was clearly a good idea then, thanks!

Elerrina- I've updated really soon for you! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter, please tell me if it if too OTT.

Chapter 5, Runaways.

  When they arrived back home, her mother and brothers were ecstatic that she had her voice back. There were lots of celebrations. Lots of feasts, dances, everything. Her people were so pleased to have their Princess back in full! She would walk in the gardens, singing to herself, and people would join in. She loved watching them follow her again. She wrote to Legolas, and he would write back. 

  About a year passed. Her and Legolas were still in love, but there were no mentions of marriage. Yet! Anyway, one night, Rinamarth had a dream. Well, more of a nightmare. In it, the witch who had stolen her voice appeared to her. She told her she would come back to her, and steal it again, but this time, there would be no cure. Rinamarth woke up screaming, with sweat pouring down her face. She had a wash, then went back to sleep. 

  The next night, she had it again, and for every night after that. It scared her really badly, but she told no one. The witch said she would kill all of Rinamarths' people, including the rest of her family if she stayed in Rivendell. If she left, her people would be safe. Rinamarth tried to ignore the dreams, but they came back every night. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that she would have to leave, leave Rivendell, her friends, and family. Where she would go, she did not know, but she just had to get out of there. 

  So one night, when everyone was asleep, she crept down to the stables. She had packed a bag, and left notes for her family. She sent a letter to Legolas, telling him she was leaving. She would have to change her appearance though. In the stables, she took her knife, and cut her hair shorter. It had been down below her waist, but it now came to the middle of her back. She quickly braided it differently. She was in totally different clothes, a tunic in fact. Only the men wore tunics! She had left all her dresses behind, except one. The one she had danced her first dance with Legolas in. It was packed safely way at the bottom of her bag. She left her cut hair on the floor, took Aistel, and quickly but quietly, galloped out of her home. 

  In Mirkwood, Legolas received the letter a few days after Rinamarth left Rivendell. Here's what it said;

To My Darling Legolas,

                                         As you read this, I am somewhere in Middle-Earth, though I know not where. I have left Rivendell, my home, my family. Because if I stay, they are all in serious danger. I have been having terrible dreams recently. The witch has been coming to me, and threatening to kill all my friends and family if I did not leave Rivendell. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but no more. I have them every night, and cannot stand it. I am running away.

  By now, everyone will know, and be looking for me. I left everybody in my family a note, but it was hastily scribbled because I was in such a rush. I took time with yours though. I have completely changed my appearance. I have shorter hair. It now only reaches halfway down my back. I have discarded my dresses, and am wearing tunics! (Can you believe it!) I never thought I would, but I am!

  I am riding Aistel, she is so faithful to me. I love you forever, and hopefully, one day, our paths will cross again. All my eternal love,

Rinamarth xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas felt his heart stop. She was running away? He read and re-read the letter. It got stained with his tears. He ran to his father, and burst into his study. 

"Legolas, what on earth is going on? You do not just burst in here!"

"Sorry, but this is an emergency. It's Rinamarth, she's run away!"

"What? Why?" Legolas handed his father the letter. Thranduil quickly read it, and looked back up at his son. "But what can we do?"

"I'm going. I'm going to look for her, find her, and return her to safety."

"Legolas no, its far too dangerous!"

"Adar, I love her! I can't let anything happen to her." Thranduil looked helplessly at him. There were tears in his sons' eyes, but Legolas wouldn't cry in front of him. He sighed. 

"I will reply to Elrond, and find out what exactly is going on. You are to do nothing until he writes back, understand?" 

"Yes, but do it now, quickly!" Thranduil wrote this letter to Elrond;

Lord Elrond,

              My son recently received a letter from your daughter Rinamarth, stating that she had run away. Is this true? I need to know immediately because we are very worried. If she has, then Legolas is willing to search for her, and I will let him do so. But only if it is all true. If she has gone, you have my greatest sympathy, and if you need anything, just ask, and we will help. I will put lookouts all around the borders of Mirkwood, and within. If we find any traces of her, you will be notified immediately. Yours sincerely,

Thranduil. 

  He handed it to Legolas, and he read it. 

"Fine, now send it!" he urged him. Thranduil sealed it, and it was sent straight away. Legolas now had to wait for Elronds' reply. 

  Elrond received the letter, and instantly replied saying that his daughter had indeed gone, and that any help was welcome. He was very grateful to Legolas, and Thranduil for providing it. As soon as he got the letter, Legolas set out on his most dangerous quest so far in his life. He was going to search all over Middle-Earth, for Rinamarth. 

Told you it was short. Well, was that too far? I had to get the witch back in somehow, as I realised I hadn't actually said what happened to her. Next few chapters will be up soon. As you might have noticed, I am updating nearly every day. I just enjoy it. Please review! ^_^


	6. Journeys and Discoveries

Here's chapter 6 for you. Read, review, and enjoy!

Melia()- Glad you love it! ^_^

Radiion- Here's the next chapter, and read to see if they meet again! Yes I've got the hint!

Elrrina- OTT- Over The Top! Was it? Please say if it was. Thanks. Glad you like Unadith.

sweet-babi-fox- Thanks you! I updated soon…the very next day!

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 6, Journeys and Discoveries.

  For a few days, Rinamarth galloped along, not knowing what direction she was going in, or where she even was, she just had to get away from Rivendell. She stopped only to collect fresh water and to let Aistel have a quick rest. All the time, she was thinking about home, her friends, family, and Legolas. She missed him dearly, and would give anything to have him here with her. But he wasn't, and she had to keep going. But after a few days, Aistel was exhausted, as was Rinamarth, so she stopped, and rested in a small clump of trees. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she did. 

  The dream returned. 

"Good girl," the witch told her. "Keep going in the direction you are heading. You will soon come very close to Isengard. Avoid it! Go through the gap of Rohan, and in a straight line. Good girl." 

Rinamarth woke with a start. She collected up her things, mounted Aistel, and followed the witches' directions. She did not know it at the time, but she was under a spell. The witch had got to her through her dreams, and cast a spell over her to obey every word she said. She would lead her all over Middle-Earth, making her exhausted, weary. She would have to abandon Aistel, because the horse wouldn't be able to manage the long and tiresome journey. She would be weak, helpless. The witch would send her Orcs out, and they would come upon her, somewhere far from help, and they would kill her. Then she would finally have her revenge on Elrond. 

Elrond, the Lord who ruined her people, who killed her family. She had been the only survivor, and she had vowed to get her revenge. She knew how close he was to his children, Rinamarth especially. She had got to him that way. Just a little more time, and her plan would be fulfilled.

  Legolas left Mirkwood, and headed South. If he knew the story well enough, he knew the witch would have something to do with it. He had no one else with him, he had wanted to go alone. He galloped along on Jaiston, hardly stopping. Jaiston was young, fit, and ready to take on any task his master had to do. He was swift, and never let anyone fall. They went along at a brilliant pace, covering miles and miles each day. He had no idea whereabouts the witch was, but it was in the South somewhere, near the shadowed land of Mordor. 

  Rinamarth did what the witch said, and soon came into the country of Rohan. The witch used special powers to make her and Aistel weaker and weaker. As she sped alongside Fangorn Forest, her strength got worse and worse. Soon, Aistel couldn't even take one more step. She collapsed with Rinamarth still riding her. Rinamarth slid to the ground, and struggled to get to her feet. She left Aistel food and water, and carried on by foot. Aistel stayed in the shade of the trees, watching her mistress walk further and further away. She wanted to let her ride her, but she was too weak. She lay down, and stayed there. 

  Rinamarth walked slowly on, step by step. The sun was blaring down on her, and she wished to wear her dress. But it would make her too recognisable. Not that there was anyone to recognise her anyway, but she did not realise this. The witches' power over her was too strong, and she lost all her own thoughts. She rested every now and then, and the witch would send her more instructions. She would send poor Rinamarth round in circles, all across Rohan, and back again, maybe by a longer route. Rinamarths' supplies were fast running out, but there was nothing she could do. She eventually collapsed onto the floor, and lay unconscious. The witch saw how weak she was, and sent out her scouts. 

"She is 8 miles Northeast of Edoras," she told them. They were all Orcs, big, black, and ugly. They carried spears, swords, and bows with huge black arrows. They were awful creatures, tortured and beaten, but they were bred for one purpose; to kill Rinamarth. They set out, and could run only in darkness, maybe dim sunlight. The sun was their enemy, and could hurt them. 

  The witch had been careful to keep Rinamarth away from any place where there were people. Most Men despised Elves anyway, but she couldn't risk it. She cackled as she saw Rinamarth struggle to get to her feet, then fall helplessly back to the ground. It would take her Orcs a few days to reach her, but they would eventually get there, and carry out their duty. She sent out scout after scout, a scout a day, just to make sure. 

  After a few days, Legolas had to rest. He had come a long way, and he congratulated Jaiston on getting him so far so quickly. He looked round at the place where he was. He was a few miles East of Lórien, but he could not go there. It would delay him too long. After a few hours, Jaiston was fit to gallop again. They set off, and carried on going south. Legolas refused to give up hope. He still wore Rinamarths' chain round his neck, and it gave him hope and courage to continue. He was well armed, he had his knives, his bow and arrows, and a sword. He had plenty of supplies, and could last a long while yet. 

When he came to the River Anduin though, he was stuck. It was wide and deep. Jaiston would not be able to make it all the way across. He looked around. A bit further downstream. the current wasn't too strong. They could risk swimming across. He looked at Jaiston. He just nodded his head up and down as if to say; "I can do it, let's go!" Legolas gently led him into the water. He was a strong swimmer himself, and could just about make it with Jaistons' help. The horse was strong, and helped his master across. It took them a while, but they eventually made it. They climbed up the far bank, dripping wet, cold, but alive. The sun was shining, and they soon dried off. 

  He galloped along, continuously going south. He could see Fangorn Forest in the distance, and was sure he could see something by the border. It looked suspiciously like a horse. He decided to investigate. Don't forget, Elves can spot the difference between two birds a league away. He headed in that direction. 

  As he drew closer, he could see that it was indeed a horse, and no ordinary horse either. It was an Elvish mare. He quickened Jaistons' pace. He got to the horse, and knelt down beside it. He recognised her straight away. 

"Aistel," he whispered, stroking her. She feebly lifted her head to look at him. 

"Ya-na Rinamarth? (Where is Rinamarth?)" he asked. She tilted her head Southeast. 

"I knew it!" Legolas said to himself. Aistel was very weak. He could see the remains of the food and water that had been left for her. He gave her some more. It seemed to revive her slightly, and after a while, she managed to stand up. But Legolas couldn't afford to wait much longer. He needed to be off. 

"Pole-le cela? (Can you run?)"  he asked her. She nodded. He gave her some more food and water, and they cantered off, Aistel leading the way. She had carefully watched the direction Rinamarth had gone in, and knew where to go.  

   Meanwhile, the Orcs were getting closer and closer to their target. The witch no longer spoke to Rinamarth, there was no need. Every now and then, Rinamarth would struggle to her feet, and walk a bit, sometimes towards the approaching Orcs, sometimes away from them. But she had no clue as to where she was, or even who she was. She stumbled blindly along, not knowing where to go. She had almost run out of food and water. She would die of starvation or thirst before anyone found her. Sometimes, she would remember home, and wonder what was going on there. 

  A lot was happening in Rivendell. Elrond had sent out loads of people to look for his beloved daughter. He knew the witch had done this, and she would be in the South. So everyone was heading that way, with Legolas in the lead. Elrond would pace his study every day, waiting for news of her, but none came. Galadriel had Elves in Lórien on the lookout, but there was nothing from there. Thranduil had sent his one and only son to look for her, but no news frm him either. Celebrían was frantic with worry, but tried to stay calm. Arwen wanted to go out herself and search, but her father would not let her. 

"I will not let my only other daughter go out into unseen dangers," he told her. Elrohir and Elladan were out looking, but they had found nothing. He felt so helpless.

"All these years I have lived on this Earth, I have never felt so much worry as I do at this moment," he would say every day. He would stand on the balcony of his study, and look out over his city. There was no light or song, No one would sing without Rinamarth. Rivendell was silent, almost like a graveyard. He would look to the South, and wonder if his daughter was still alive. 

  She was, but only just. She had started heading back north, and the witch had to stop her. 

"Wrong way my dear," she would whisper, and Rinamarth would be forced to turn around and head South again. She now had no food at all, and a very limited water supply. If she didn't find a river or stream soon, she would surely die of thirst.

  Legolas galloped along, certain he was getting closer. Finding Aistel had given him new and refreshed hope. In his heart, he knew Rinamarth was still alive, and this encouraged him further on. Soon, he was in the middle of nowhere, the centre of Rohan. He would search on the ground for any traces of Rinamarth, and found a few things. A band that had held one of her braids in place, he found lying on the floor. It was a miracle he saw it, for it was so small. He could see where she had stumbled, and made marks on the ground. A piece of ripped material from her tunic. She had fallen, and cut her leg on a rock. She had used it to bandage the wound, then discarded it. It was soaked in her blood. This worried him greatly, and so pushed further and further on. 

  The Orcs soon found her. She had seen them coming from miles away, and had tried to hide herself, but to no avail. They knew she was there, exhausted, weak, dying of hunger and thirst. She would be an easy match.

  Legolas saw them too, in the far distance. There were not hard to spot, Orcs. They were so big and loud, it was hard not to see them. He could see they were excited about something. Then, he spied a tiny figure hunched on the ground, wrapped in an Elven cloak. "Rinamarth," he whispered, and galloped faster and faster. He worked out the witch's plan. She had made Rinamarth weak, so weak she wouldn't be able to fight. She would send out her Orcs to kill her. He had to reach her before they did. Aistel had to stop after a while, but Legolas continued. He was so close, but the Orcs were slightly closer. Just a bit further and… 

He fixed an arrow to his bow, and shot it with all his might. It hit the very front Orc, and he slumped to the ground. The others stopped in shock, and looked to see where the arrow had come from. So did Rinamarth. She saw an Elf, riding a white stallion, firing arrows right over her and into the oncoming Orcs. They fell, one by one. They started firing back, but missed every time. Legolas reached Rinamarth, jumped down, and scooped her onto Jaiston. 

"Noro lim! (ride fast!)" he whispered to him. Jaiston galloped off back to the waiting Aistel, being careful not to drop his precious rider. Legolas turned back to the Orcs. They were mad! He grinned slightly, and the fight began.

Arrows whizzed through the air, hitting Orcs, but not Legolas. He was too quick and nimble on his feet for them. When he could not use his arrows, he would bring out his knives, and he fought brilliantly with those. He would stab, slice, and cut. From her spot on Jaiston a few hundred metres away, Rinamarth watched it all. She knew it was Legolas, and couldn't let him fight all those Orcs alone. She tried to go back, but Jaiston and Aistel stopped her. She just had to helplessly watch.

  Legolas fought continuously, slaying Orc after Orc. Just a few more and he would be done. He already had a gash in his left shoulder, but that didn't stop him. Suddenly, he felt a great pain all down his right cheek. He raised his hand, and it came away covered in blood. He turned to his right. An Orc stood there, holding a knife with Legolas' blood on the blade. In one fell swoop; he lay dead on the floor with no head. A few more to go, and that would be that. They soon all lay dead at his feet. He turned and ran back to Rinamarth. He knew there would be more Orcs on the way, and they needed to get out of there. 

  He reached her, and she cried out at the sight of his cheek. Then, she collapsed to the floor. Legolas caught her, and lifted her onto Jaiston. 

"Aistel, tul, (come)" he commanded the horse. He jumped up behind Rinamarth, held her tightly round the waist, and galloped off, Aistel quickly following. He headed North. 

  From her place in her tower, the witch saw everything. 

"No!" she cried. She commanded her Orcs to speed up, and to travel in daylight whether they died or not. They had to obey her. She sent out spells to try and stop them, and they shot across Middle-Earth to their targets. Legolas could feel something approaching, and he looked back. The spells were in the form of shooting stars, all different colours. He had natural magic as an Elf, but knew only a few spells himself. Including a powerful barrier. He cast it, and it stopped the oncoming bad spells. It bought him a bit of time. He speeded the horses up. If he reached the river, he might just be safe, but it was still a few miles away. His cheek was stinging really painfully, but he ignored it. He would probably have a scar, but he didn't care. All he was worried about was getting Rinamarth safely home. His shoulder really hurt too, but not as much as his cheek. The wind dried the blood, but was harsh against the wound. 

  The witch saw the barrier, and knew her spells would be useless if she sent them out, he would just make another barrier. There was only one thing left. She would have to go there herself. She could send herself from one place to another using magic, so she transported herself to the riverbanks, and there, she waited. She called to her Orcs to slow down; she could deal with it. She made herself invisible, so Legolas would not see her before he got there. 

  He soon saw the river, and sped up a bit. The horses were tiring, but they kept going. They knew they had to. As they drew nearer, they sensed something evil there. Legolas could feel it too, but he had to get there. The witch saw him coming, and smiled to herself. He slowed up at the banks, and slid down. He gently pulled Rinamarth down, and lay her on the ground. He gingerly felt his cheek. It was exceedingly painful, but Rinamarth came first. He sat her up against himself, and tried to bring her round. He tipped a tiny bit of water into her mouth, and her eyes opened a fraction. 

"Legolas," she whispered. 

"Yes, shh now, you're safe."

"That's what you think," the witch said, appearing to them. She was tall, slim, had long black hair, and her eyes were a bright green. She held a knife in one hand, and another hung at her waist. Legolas jumped to his feet. 

"You will not harm her again," he said. She laughed. 

"Really, and who's going to stop me, you? How can you if you're dead?!" She swung her knife at him. He was exhausted from fighting earlier, but he was still alert. He missed her aim, and ducked down. Her eyes seemed to have fire in them. She was mad for missing him. She tried again, but he stopped her using his own knife. He swung it upwards, it flew up in the air, and he nimbly caught it as it fell back down. She glared at him. She took out her other knife, and used that. But he was ready. They fought long and hard, their knives flashing silver in the sunlight. He managed to cut her arm, and she howled in pain. She kept aiming for his head, but he was just too quick. 

They ran along the banks of the river, occasionally entering it to get away from the other. Legolas had another cut in his arm, and she had a huge gash all down her right leg where he had been on the floor, and she had stood over him, her knife poised. He had slashed her leg, and she fell to the ground. He scrambled up, but she was back up quickly. She ran at him, and pushed him to the ground. He hit his head on a rock, and the world went blurry. She cackled. 

"Now it is time, Legolas Greenleaf, for you to die!" she held her knife above his head, and was about to plunge it down into his chest, when she was kicked into the river. Jaiston had come to his masters' rescue. Whilst she was distracted, he had galloped over and using his powerful front legs, had kicked her into the centre of the river. The blow killed her instantly. She gradually sunk to the bottom of the river, and was never seen again. The Orcs knew their Queen was dead, and they all fell down themselves, dead. For when she died, they died with her. 

  Jaiston nuzzled his master with his nose. Legolas was barely conscious, but he managed to say;

"Give me a hand." 

He put his arms round Jaistons neck, and the horse helped him up. He stumbled over to Rinamarth. She was slipping in and out of consciousness herself. He collapsed down next to her, and felt her cheek. She was getting cold. He covered her with a cloak, and sat her upright. Her eyes flickered open. She smiled weakly at him. 

"Hi," she whispered. He smiled back. He gave her food and water. 

"Get some rest," he whispered, and lay her down. 

"Your cheek though."

"It'll be fine, don't worry." He kissed her, and went to sort it out himself. He went to the river, and looked at his reflection. He saw the great cut down his right cheek, and carefully touched it. He winced at his own touch. He scooped some water into his hands, and washed his face. It stung like hell. He washed his arm, and bandaged it using a bit of cloth. The other cut wasn't so bad, and he just washed it. He went back to Rinamarth. She was sleeping peacefully, no nightmares or dreams disturbed her. He saw the cut on her leg. He gently washed it, trying not to wake her. He carefully bandaged it, and kept a look out. He would not sleep until she was well.

Hope it was ok. I've got to go and do h/w now! *sighs* Chapter 7 up soon. ^_^


	7. Recovery

Wow, loads of reviews! Thanks everybody!

Raider-K- I really appreciated your review, and totally agree with you. I have been trying to say it, but haven't been able to put it into words. Thank you so much, it made my day! I don't let the negative reviews get me down, I even laugh at a few!

Radiion- I'm glad you liked Unadith. I might do a sequel, I'm thinking about it. Any ideas? Of course I wouldn't let Legs or Rinamarth die. It wouldn't be right!

Shadow Fox2- Here you go. Enjoy!

crazycruzet212()- Glad you like it. Cool, another new reviewer! ^_^

Chapter 7, Recovery.

  Rinamarth woke later. It was dark, and she felt scared. She couldn't remember anything of the past few days. She sat up, and felt the cloak over her slip to the ground. She shivered, and looked around. She could just make out two horses not far away. She got to her feet. 

"Not so fast Rinamarth," said a kind voice. She looked round. Standing at her side, was Legolas. His eyes glinted in the moonlight, and beyond him, she could see the stars reflected in the river. He put his arm round her, and sat her back down. He sat next to her, and held her in his arms. She could just see the bandage on his arm. 

"Legolas your arm!" she whispered. 

"Don't worry it's fine. How's your leg?" She looked at it. It was clean, and there was a bandage round it. The pain had gone. 

"Fine thanks. What about your cheek?" She could remember something about seeing his cheek bleeding. 

"Stinging a little, but much better now. Go back to sleep." He lay her down, and stroked her forehead. She smiled. "I want to stay with you."

"I'm here, I won't leave, I promise." He gently kissed her, and lay next to her. He put one hand behind his head, and looked up at the stars. The other arm, he kept wrapped round Rinamarths' shoulders. She nestled up to him, and closed her eyes. She felt safe now that he was there. She soon fell back to sleep, and Legolas stayed constantly with her. 

  The sun rose next morning and her rays hit two figures lying on the ground, both asleep. Legolas could no longer stay awake, and had fallen asleep without meaning to. As the sun touched his face, he woke up. He cursed himself for falling asleep. He looked at Rinamarth. She was still asleep, curled up next to him. He smiled, but stopped because it hurt his cheek. He gently pulled his arm out from under her, and sat up. He looked round. Jaiston and Aistel were a few feet away grazing. He got to his feet, and brushed the bits of grass and leaves from his clothes. He went and splashed his face with water to wake himself up a bit. 

  As he knelt by the side, Rinamarth woke up. He sat up, and looked round for Legolas. She saw him kneeling at the riverside. She smiled to herself. Her head suddenly pounded with pain. She fell to her knees and held it. She shut her eyes, and saw things. She remembered stumbling blindly along, falling to the ground. Arrows whizzed over her head. Orcs surrounded her. An Elf galloped up, and lifted her onto his horse. She watched him fight the Orcs and come running back. She saw blood on his face and arms. She cried out in pain. 

  Legolas turned at her cry. He saw her kneeling on the ground cradling her head in her hands. He ran to her and lifted her face up. She had her eyes tight shut. 

"Rinamarth, look at me!" he told her. She suddenly went limp, and fell against him. He caught her safely, and laid her down. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and she opened her eyes. 

"What was it?" he asked her softly. She shut her eyes with remembered pain. 

"I remembered it."

"Remembered what?"

"Your fight, your blood, the Orcs…" her voice faded as she thought of these things. Her head still pounded. 

"My head hurts," she whispered, feeling it. He stroked his hand over her forehead, and the pain eased a little. Her breathing slowed, she had been gasping for air. Legolas got a cloth, wet it, and placed it over her forehead to cool her down. She was boiling. 

"You're getting a fever," he said. The cool cloth was comforting to her. She tried to sit up, but Legolas pushed her back down. She looked at him. 

"I want to go home," she whispered. 

"We'll go when you're better. You're far too weak at the moment. I'll take you to Mirkwood first, it's nearer." He felt her forehead. She was still really hot. He took her cloak off. 

"You need to cool down," he told her. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. His injured cheek. He winced as she gently brushed her fingers over it, but he felt the pain fade a little. He smiled and held her hand. 

"We'll go as soon as we can." 

  For the rest of that day, Rinamarth rested, and Legolas prepared to leave. He wanted to set off as soon as possible. Hopefully, she would be well enough to ride the next day. The horses were perfectly fine, and ready to leave whenever. He refilled the water bottles, and checked their food supplies were ok. At one point, Rinamarth woke up, and started rummaging in her bag. 

"What you looking for?" he asked.

"My dress."

"What dress?"

"This one," she replied, and held up her beautiful long white dress that sparkled silver in the sun. Legolas smiled. He knew that dress. "Why did you bring it with you?"

"It was something to remember you, and the good times we had together by." He went over to her, and felt the dress. He remembered their first dance and their evening by the river. He remembered how wonderfully she had danced, and how graceful they had been together. The people had all stood at the side to let them dance by themselves. It had been a magical night, and Legolas would never forget it. 

  Rinamarth looked at him fingering the dress. She could see in his eyes the memories he had, good and bad. She saw his face soften as he remembered. She held his hand. He looked up at her. 

"Remember?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I'll never forget." They neatly folded the dress up, and put it safely away. As he got to his feet, Legolas' chain slipped out from behind his top. Rinamarth saw it sparkling in the sunlight. 

"You still have it," she said. Legolas looked at her. 

"What?"

"The chain." He looked down at it. It lay still against his chest, sparkling and glittering. He smiled. 

"Obviously, I never take it off." She smiled and stood next to him. She felt much stronger already, and could stand by herself. She held the tiny heart in her hand. As it lay in her palm, the memories flooded back. The dance, the river, the journey to Mirkwood, the kiss… She gently placed back against his chest and looked at him. She slipped her arms round him, and he held her there, his head resting slightly on hers. They stood there together, happy to be finally with each other again. 

  The next day, Rinamarth was well enough to ride, but she had to sit in front of Legolas on Jaiston. He refused to let her ride on her own. Aistel galloped along beside them. They went non-stop all day, and by nightfall had reached the borders of Lórien. They entered, and soon came across Haldir and his company. 

"Come, follow me," said Haldir, and he led them to see Galadriel and Celeborn. 

  They left Aistel and Jaiston at the foot of the stairs up to the flet, and Legolas helped Rinamarth up. It was a slow and hard journey for her as she was exhausted. They finally got to the top, and Galadriel welcomed her warmly. She wasn't as cool and collected as normal. She was clearly frantic with worry about her granddaughter, as was Celeborn.

"My darling child, everyone has been so worried!" she said as she embraced her granddaughter. Celeborn held her too, and Rinamarth bowed.

"It is a long and tiresome story, and I would rather tell it in daylight."

"Of course my child, go now and rest. We will speak more when you are well. Legolas, I would like a word with you please," Galadriel said. Rinamarth was led to a place where she could rest, and Galadriel turned to Legolas. 

"We are eternally grateful to you Prince Legolas. Twice you have helped her now, and we can think of no way to repay you. How could we?" Legolas smiled.

"I helped her because I love her. I ask for nothing in return, just a comfy bed tonight." Galadriel laughed. 

"Very well. You love her you say? Well, I know she loves you more than anything in this world, and I am glad of this. You will be together forever, I can see it." She bowed to Legolas, and he bowed to her. She kissed the top of his head, and he went to his camp. He was just round the corner from Rinamarth. 

  When she was changed and washed, Rinamarth went to see him. She peered round. 

"Can I come in?" she called. She heard him laugh. 

"Yes, as long as you don't mind seeing me topless." 

//Ooh!// She hurried in. 

  He was sat on his bed, leaning against a tree. He was making some new arrows. He looked up as she walked in. She had washed her hair, she was in a lovely long blue dress, and her eyes were sparkling once more. He was in just his leggings! He smiled at her. She looked so beautiful, now she was back to her normal self. She came and sat next to him. 

"Do you have to do that now?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it. Are you ok? You look a bit…upset?" She looked at the ground. 

"I feel awful. I cut all my beautiful hair off, and I look horrible now." He put his half-made arrow down, and put his arm round her. 

"No you don't you're as beautiful as you ever were. Just because you cut your hair, doesn't mean you look awful! You're beautiful, and you must remember that."

"So, you don't mind that it's short?"

"Of course I don't! I would still love you however long it was." He kissed her. "Are you going to write to your mother and father?"

"Yes, I've started a letter, what do you think?" She handed him a half-written letter. So far, it said;

Mother, and Father,

                                           Don't worry, I'm safe and well in Lórien. Legolas found me on the plains of Rohan. The witch cast spells over me in my dreams, and told me to leave. She tried to kill me using her Orcs, but Legolas came to my rescue. I'll tell you more when I get home.

"That's fine," he said, handing it back to her. 

"Not too…formal?"

"No! I'd better write to my father actually." He grabbed a bit of paper and a pen, and wrote;

Father,

      I found her! She was wandering the plains of Rohan under a spell that the witch put on her. She was about to be killed by loads of Orcs, but I managed to fight them off. It was extremely lucky I found her at that point, because if I hadn't she would have been killed.

  I'll tell you all the details when I get home. I don't know when I'll be back; we're staying in Lórien at the moment. She has written to her parents, and they will get their letter roundabout the same time you get mine. So don't worry, we are both safe and well. See you soon.

Legolas

"Ok?" he asked, showing her. She read it. "Yes. Now, I'll just finish mine, and we'll send them." She quickly wrote the remainder of the letter. 

We're in Lórien at the moment, and we're both fine. I'm sorry I left, but I had no control over what I was doing. I'll see you very, very soon, but I might go to Mirkwood first with Legolas. If I do, I'll let you know. See you soon.

Rinamarth xxxxxxxx

They sent them off at the same time.

  Elrond received his letter first. He was overjoyed to know she was safe and well. There were great celebrations in Rivendell, and it was no longer silent. It was filled with singing, music, and laughter once again.

  When Thranduil received his letter, he too, was overjoyed. He had been deeply worried about his son, as he had had no news from him. But his letter threw all his worries away. The people of Mirkwood were extremely happy to hear that their Prince would be home soon.

  Rinamarth and Legolas stayed in Lórien a long time. They did not realise they had stayed so long, until Galadriel told them;

"You had better be going soon, you have already been here a month."

"A month? That went quickly," Rinamarth exclaimed. They prepared to leave in a weeks' time. Rinamarth decided to go straight home, but Legolas was worried. He didn't want her riding in the wild by herself. He consulted Celeborn over this. 

"We will send riders with her. We do not want her to ride alone either. She is very special to us, and we would hate to lose her." Legolas immediately felt relieved. She would be safe with other Elves. He would ride alone to his home, but he didn't have to pass the Misty Mountains. That was what he had been worried about, her passing the mountains by herself, and going through The Gap of Rohan. It was not a safe place. 

  They left Lórien a week later as they had planned. Rinamarth headed Southwest to pass through the Gap, and Legolas went north. They had a fond farewell under the golden boughs of that fair place. Rinamarth vowed she would go to him again, but he said he would go to her first. They promised to write, then they parted again. It was a bittersweet parting, for they were sad to leave each other again, but glad for they knew they were safe. They galloped off in opposite directions, not knowing when they would see each other again.

I have put chapter 8 up as well as this one was quite short. Please read and review! ^_^


	8. Home

Here's Chapter 8. I put both up as 7 was rather short. Read, review, and most of all…enjoy!

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 8, Home.

  It took Rinamarth 3 weeks to get home. The Lothlórien Elves went all the way with her. When she arrived back, her parents were waiting. 

"Rinamarth!" her mother cried as she galloped under the arch. Rinamarth smiled at her, and jumped down off Aistel. She ran to her, and her mother held her.

"Nya yeldë, (My daughter)" she whispered. Next, Rinamarth went to her father. As he held her tight, Rinamarth whispered;

"Avanta nillo Adar, (Forgive me father)".

"U-moe edhored nin hén. (There is nothing to forgive my child.)" he whispered back. Her sister and brothers then held her, and she had tears of joy in her eyes, as did everyone. 

  As they walked inside, Rinamarth started talking about what had happened to her, and how. She described how she had had to abandon Aistel, and when they heard this, her family knew for certain she had been under some sort of spell, for she would never give up her horse, no matter what the circumstances were. She said how the Orcs had come upon her, and that Legolas had rescued her. When she spoke of him, her eyes lit up, and she smiled more than ever. She remembered how he had healed her, and helped her recover. She told of their time in Lothlórien, and how they hadn't realised so much time had gone by. 

"Legolas and I vowed to see each other again as soon as possible," she said. 

"Well, he'll certainly be coming here. We need to thank him again, and again and again and ag…" 

"Alright Arwen, I get the picture," laughed Elrond. "They will be welcome here any time they wish, and I can't think of any way to thank Legolas enough."

"He said to Galadriel that he wanted nothing, just a comfy bed that night. That was the first night we were there," said Rinamarth. They were all sitting in the Hall of Fire now. That night, there was going to be a grand feast, such as there had never been seen in Rivendell before. Every single Elf in Rivendell would be present. Then, there would be a dance. 

"I am not dancing with anybody," said Rinamarth quietly.

"Why not?" her mother asked. 

She looked at her. "I only dance with Legolas," she replied. Her mother smiled. 

"Very well." 

  The feast was amazing. It lasted many hours, and the dance afterwards was just as fantastic. Rinamarth kept to her word, and danced with no one. She found that, wherever she looked, she could see Legolas sat there, talking to Veborion, just like the first time she had met him. This saddened her, for she missed him greatly. She watched hardly any of the dancing, just the floor. Eventually, she could stand it no more. 

"I'm going for a walk, it's too hot in here," she told her mother, and walked quickly out before Celebrían could say anything. 

  She went to the river. The place where she and Legolas had first gone together. She knelt down, and gazed at her reflection. She saw a fair-faced maiden looking back at her, but something was different. Her hair. It was so short now compared to how it used to be. She brushed her fingers through it. It used to take her quite a while, but she could do it in a couple of seconds. She looked away. It was all because of her, that witch. Thank goodness Legolas had killed her. She lay on the ground, and sobbed silently. She had loved her hair, what had made her cut it so short? She knew the answer of course, but she couldn't believe she would be that weak. She hated herself for chopping all her lovely hair off. She must look terrible. Then, she remembered Legolas' words from Lothlórien;

"You're beautiful, and you must remember that." She smiled, and sat up. 

"You're right Legolas," she said aloud. "I am beautiful, and nothing is going to get in the way. Thank you."

  Meanwhile, Legolas himself had already been home a couple of days. He arrived back in the middle of a storm. He ran into the stables and put Jaiston away. 

"Mara Jaiston, (Good Jaiston)" he said as he patted his neck. Jaiston nodded. Legolas laughed, fed and watered him, then ran inside. It was absolutely pouring down, the wind was howling, and the thunder reared and clapped around him. A bolt of lightening flashed across the courtyard, lighting it up. In it's light, Thranduil saw from his study, a figure hooded and cloaked run across from the stables, and into the palace. He went to see them.

  He walked down the stairs, to find to his surprise and delight, his dripping wet son, standing in the middle of the hall, squeezing the water out of his cloak. 

"Hello Adar, sorry about the water!" Thranduil just laughed, and ran to his son. 

"Finally, you have returned," he said as he held him. 

"Adar, you're going to get very wet!"

"I don't care. Come, get changed into some dry clothes, and come to my study. You have lots to tell me!" Legolas hurried to his room, shoved some clean, dry clothes on, and headed to his fathers' study. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in." He walked in, and sat down opposite Thranduil. 

"Legolas, you didn't have to knock!"

"Just being polite." They laughed together. 

"Come then, tell me everything. Here is some food and wine for you." He handed Legolas a plate and goblet. He gratefully took it, and talked whilst he ate. 

He told of his long journey, how he had come across Aistel who was literally dead. She had then led him in the direction Rinamarth had gone, and in the distance, he had seen the approaching Orcs and a tiny figure slumped on the ground. He had galloped to her, and fought the Orcs, He indicated to his now healing cheek and arm wounds. He then said how they had got to the river and the witch had been waiting for them. He described the fight with her perfectly, and how Jaiston had kicked her into midstream. Thranduil laughed at this point. Then, how they had stayed in Lothlórien for a month, then gone their separate ways again. He stopped, and looked at his father. "Make a good book?" he asked. He laughed again. 

"I should think so. Will she be home yet do you think?"

"Possibly, she does have further to go then I do."

"True. And there are Elves with her you say?"

"Yes, I made sure she wouldn't be alone."

"Well done. Now, we just have to wait and see if Elrond writes a letter." 

  He did. As soon as Rinamarth had been home a couple of days, he wrote a long letter to both Thranduil and Legolas, expressing his dearest thanks you's, and if he could repay Legolas in any way, they just had to name it. He said when she had arrived home, and that she was perfectly fine, (so as not to worry Legolas.) He hoped Legolas had had a safe journey, and that he was again, eternally grateful. He also said they were welcome to go to Rivendell whenever they wished. 

  They wrote back, saying he wanted nothing, he had done it out of his love for her, and would not let her get hurt in any way. They would love to go to Rivendell again some day, but they were not sure when. Well, Thranduil wasn't, Legolas was ready to go any day. They said that Elrond and his family were also welcome to stay in Mirkwood at any time.

  Although all this was said, nothing happened for many years. Whenever one planned to go to the other, something would come up, and they would have to cancel. This irritated them incredibly, for they missed each other dearly. The years passed, and they grew up even more. Legolas became an even keener huntsman, fighter, and rider. Rinamarth grew more beautiful, her hair gradually grew back, and her singing improved dramatically, not that it really needed to. Little did they know it, but they would not see each other again until many, many years later. 

That's the end! Of this one. I have a sequel on the way. Here is a little extract to give you an idea.

_From 'Almost Strangers', Sequel to 'Silent Elf'.___

_  The day dawned bright, as Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, set out for Erebor, the __Lonely__Mountain__ with his father Thranduil, and a host of Elves. They were going to help the townsfolk of Lake-town, after the Desolation of Smaug. There was to be a battle, he knew that, but he hoped it would not be too serious. He rode at the head of the group with his father, the sun shining brightly upon a small crystal in the centre of a heart that lay upon his chest. The crystal sparkled in the light, and Legolas remembered. He thought of her, miles away with her family in Rivendell. Rinamarth, his beloved, whom he had not seen for nearly 500 years. _

_  When they arrived, they had a long wait. But soon, the fight began. It was The __Battle__ of Five Armies, for there were Elves, Men, Dwarves, Goblins, and Eagles. Legolas took his stand on Raven Hill along with his fellow archers. As he fired arrows down into the hearts of the evil goblins, he thought constantly of Rinamarth. For a split second, he thought he saw her, standing among all the dead, watching, and smiling at him. "Na varna, (Be safe)" she whispered. His concentration lapsed. He walked towards he, but she started fading. "No," he whispered. _

_"Legolas tulo-at.__ Tó na khaya faarea! (Legolas come back. That is far enough!)" he heard someone shout. He saw Rinamarth disappear, went to look round, felt a huge thump on his head, and the world went black. _

That is actually the whole of the first chapter, its very short. Just an introduction really. When I post it, I'll put the first 3 chapters up, as they are all short. It should be up within the next few days. 

Well, I hope you enjoyed 'Silent Elf'. I promise that I did not get the idea from The Little Mermaid. Please review these last chapters with your thoughts, and any ideas for 'Almost Strangers'. Thanks! ^_^

_Gilraen3._


End file.
